Una Mirada, Dos Besos, Tres Palabras
by Hikari.Hyuga.Luna
Summary: Neji está a tres pasos de la felicidad, de tenerla junto a él... pero también está a tres días de perderla... lo se: mal summary xD solo intenten leerlo y dejen reviews
1. Una Mirada P1

_Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Una Mirada, Dos Besos y Tres Palabras

Capitulo 1: Una Mirada (parte uno)

Eran las doce de la noche, la aldea estaba silenciosa, en calma, la brisa nocturna soplaba levemente y se colaba por las rejillas abiertas. Todos los habitantes dormían, o al menos la mayoría.

Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee se encontraban en la calle, frente a una casa poco llamativa, pero muy familiar para ambos. Habían visitado aquel lugar bastantes veces, desde que se convirtieron en ninjas, para celebrar, entrenar, comer o simplemente platicar, y jamás se les había prohibido la entrada, fuese la hora que fuese y el día que fuese. Pero ahora que su compañera había cumplido los veintidós, les había dicho que necesitaba más espacio para ella, mas intimidad. Neji sabía muy bien de que se trataba, ese solo había sido un pretexto que se había inventado, no tenía nada que ver con cumplir los veintidós años, tenía que ver con Aburame Shino. El joven domador de insectos últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con la kunoichi, apartándolos a él y a Lee.

-Me pregunto por qué se demora tanto –dijo Lee. Neji no le contestó, ya iban tarde para una misión.

-Neji… ¿Podrías usar el Byakugan para ver qué está haciendo? –preguntó transcurridos unos segundos. Aquella propuesta no estaba del todo mal pero iba en contra de sus principios.

-No. –le contestó el joven de manera cortante.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a espiarla.

-Pero se nos hace tarde…

-Yo me quedo a esperarla, tú avísale a Gai-sensei que vamos retrasados. –sugirió el Hyuga.

Lee aceptó y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a buscar a su maestro. Quince minutos y ocho timbrazos pasaron hasta que Tenten salió de su casa.

-Te tardaste demasiado –la voz de Hyuga Neji sonó en la oscuridad -¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Tenten dio un respingo al escucharlo hablar.

-Eso no te incumbe –le contestó con desdén.

-Atrasaste la misión ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Ya te dijo que eso no te…

-Si no me importara no te preguntaría –la interrumpió el ninja.

-¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Ya no soy una niñita a la que debas proteger.

-Nunca te he protegido, ni me he visto en la necesidad de hacerlo. Solo te pregunto cuál fue el motivo de tu retraso.

-Nada importante. Estaba limpiando un poco.

-Odias limpiar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? La gente cambia.

-Yo no.

-Tú eres la excepción. Además el timbre no sirve, debiste tocar.

-O tal ves gritar. Así me habrías oído.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Los ojos plateados del Hyuga brillaban centelleantes en la oscuridad, más que la luna, se dirigieron hacia el cielo, al suelo y se detuvieron en la kunoichi. Tenten se percató de aquella mirada y se volteó incomoda, dejando en claro las sospechas de Neji.

-Estabas con él ¿no es así? Con Aburame Shino.

-No –se apresuró a contestar la kunoichi.

-No me mientas. Tal vez Lee se lo crea, pero yo no soy como él. –se acercó a la chica, quien estaba nerviosa, y la aprisionó contra la pared, dejándola sin ninguna escapatoria. Se acercó aún más a ella, a unos milímetros de su cara, apoyó una de sus manos en la pared y después, haciendo que a la chica se le erizaran los vellos del cuello y dejándola sin aliento, le susurró al oído:

-No soy como ninguno que hayas conocido.

Tenten le dio un empujón para apartarlo de ella, la situación se ponía incomoda y ella cada vez más nerviosa.

-No estaba con él.

-Te dije que no me mientas.

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-Porque… en primer lugar hueles a perfume, uno no hace eso antes de salir a una misión en la noche a menos que tenga una cita. En segundo lugar estás despeinada, algo no muy común en ti y menos si vas a tener una cita, a menos que hayan llegado a algo más de lo que no quiero enterarme. En tercer lugar traes el suéter al revés, lo que significa que te vestiste en la oscuridad para no despertarlo y en cuarto lugar no eres ni capaz de mirarme a los ojos mientras te hablo.

Tenten levantó la mirada, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle, pues todo era verdad. Shino la había invitado a cenar ya que era el último día que estarían juntos, debido a que ella partiría esa misma noche y el estaría en una misión cuando ella regresara. También habían llegado a algo más que solo a una cena inocente. Neji no se equivocaba en lo del suéter, y además se sentía culpable, no sabía por qué, pero no podía mirarlo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Porque te conozco, aunque no quieras. Te conozco mejor que él… mejor de lo que tú crees.

Con esas palabras la conversación se dio por terminada. Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, en dónde Lee y Gai-sensei los esperaban impacientes.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó Lee molesto.

-Tenten no encontraba sus llaves. Tuve que ayudarla a buscarlas.

Tenten le dirigió una mirada a Neji, una mirada que decía "gracias"

Los chicos salieron de Konoha. La misión consistía en vigilar la entrada a un pequeño salón, en dónde se llevaría a cabo la boda de un importante señor feudal, también tenían que supervisar a los empleados para evitar envenenamientos en el banquete, ataques sorpresas o cualquier otra cosa que pusiera en peligro la vida de los invitados. Revisarían los alrededores, espiarían a cualquier sospechoso y luego de tres días, cuando la boda hubiese terminado de festejarse, regresarían a Konoha, sin ninguna complicación, y las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

00000

Llegaron al pueblo después de unas horas. Los recibió una anciana un tanto demacrada y los examinó meticulosamente con sus pequeños ojos.

-Tú –dijo cuando hubo terminada y señaló a Lee. –Me dicen que eres bueno con el Taijustu, vigilarás la puerta. En cuanto a ti –se dirigió a Neji –eres un miembro del Clan Hyuga. utiliza esos ojos para ver por los alrededores, si vez algo o a alguien sospechoso házmelo saber –Neji asintió y la anciana volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a Tenten –Tú, haz lo que quieras, pero no te acerques ni un poco a mi nieta ni a su futuro esposo.

Tenten se desconcertó por aquellas palabras.

-¿Y entonces que hago?

-Que se yo –contestó la anciana –regresa a tu aldea, ayuda a tus compañeros o solo pierde el tiempo. Yo me largo.

Los dejó en silencio a los tres. Lee se levantó y salió de la habitación, Neji lo siguió en silencio, dejando a la chica de los chonguitos sola en la habitación.

Una puerta trasera se abrió y una muchacha de aproximadamente veintiséis entró sigilosamente y le dirigió una alegre sonrisa. Era alta y pelirroja, sus ojos eran verdes y sus facciones muy delicadas. Se sentó junto a Tenten y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo lamento mucho –le dijo –mi abuela suele ser algo molesta con ciertas cosas.

-No te preocupes –dijo Tenten y se preparó para irse, pues le habían prohibido hablar con la joven. Ella, sin embargo, le pidió que se sentara.

-Mi abuela exagera –dijo –cree que todos son una amenaza en este matrimonio. Pero Tobe y yo … bueno, estamos muy enamorados.

-Me alegro de oír eso –dijo Tenten, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-Oye –prosiguió la pelirroja –vi como ese chico te miraba, quería comerte con los ojos –soltó una risita –deben de hacer una pareja perfecta.

Tenten se quedó atónita al oír esa frase¿a que se refería con eso de que quería comerla con los ojos? Se levantó incomoda y se dirigió a la habitación que le había sido dispuesta, para desempacar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –le preguntó el Hyuga, cuando la vio desempacando.

-No –contestó ella cortante.

Neji entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se acerco a Tenten y comenzó a sacar el equipaje de la chica.

-Gracias –le dijo ella, y se detuvo cuando las manos de ambos se encontraron. Neji la miró fijamente .

-Yo… -Tenten se volteó nerviosa –mejor vete.

-Son las tres de la mañana. Deberías estar durmiendo –dijo el chico.

Sí voy a dormir, pero no contigo. Ahora vete.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede? Porque podemos pasárnosla muy bien.

-Vete, por más que quieras la respuesta será no. No pienso tener ni el más mínimo contacto contig… -Neji se lanzó sobre la kunoichi, impidiendo que terminara de hablar debido a un beso que le plantó. La chica trató de forcejear con él, pero fue inútil, pues la lengua del Hyuga se adentraba cada vez más en su boca, impidiéndole respirar. Neji le sujetó las manos, sin dejar de besarla, y la empujó contra la pared. Tenten logró zafarse del joven cuando él soltó sus manos y ella le dio una cachetada.

-Lárgate de aquí –le dijo amenazante -¡Lárgate! –empujó al Hyuga fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Estaba totalmente confundida.

* * *

_Jeje, q tal?? se q talvez no empezé de la mejor manera y supongo q eso demuestra mi falta de imaginación. XD Supongo q es raro lo de Shino y Tenten pero... cada qn con sus ideas. Espero q les haya gustado._

_Dejen reviews!!!!!!_


	2. Mermelada

_Aqui está el capitulo 2, disfrutenlo. Está cortito, pero mi tiempo se ve reducido a pequeños espacios libres, xq estoy en examenes, espero q me disculpen, jeje._

* * *

Capitulo 2: Mermelada

El sol salió aproximadamente a las siete, Tenten se alegró de que amaneciera, pues estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, se había estado paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, había intentado leer un libro, e incluso había llegado al extremo de intentar limpiar un poco (cosa que le había resultado imposible, pues la habitación estaba en total orden.)

Se dirigió con impaciencia al comedor, en donde se encontraba la joven pelirroja. Ésta, al verla entrar levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, dirigiéndole un "buenos días".

-¿Llego en mal momento? –preguntó Tenten, soltando un bostezo. La otra negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó –te ves cansada. ¿Pudiste dormir?

-No –se lamentó la kunoichi.

Se sentó cerca de la pelirroja y comenzó a untar mermelada sobre un panecillo.

-He hablado con mi abuela –siguió la joven comprometida –y ha permitido que te quedes a vigilar los preparativos para la boda. También le he pedido que te deje hablar conmigo y con Tobe, y ha accedido, aunque si prefieres regresar a tu aldea está bien. Por cierto, me llamo Mika.

-Soy Tenten.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, cosa que le agradaba a Tenten (Pues le permitía pensar tranquilamente), pero que le incomodaba a Mika.

-Tu novio salió temprano, como a las cinco. Con el otro chico. –dijo para romper aquel silencio que le resultaba tan incomodo. Tenten casi se atraganta con el pan al oír esas palabras. ¿Neji su novio? Era lo último que necesitaba escuchar. La había dejado totalmente confundida la noche anterior y no tenía ganas de saber nada sobre él, y mucho menos de verlo.

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó Mika con preocupación, al ver la reacción de la otra.

-No, es solo que él no es mi novio. Ni siquiera es mi amigo.

-Ah, -Mika soltó un leve suspiro de decepción.

-Y… ¿Por qué escogieron un pueblo como este para casarse? –preguntó la kunoichi, para regresarle los ánimos a su compañera.

-Pues es que yo he vivido aquí desde que soy una niña, así que le pedía a Tobe que nos casáramos en este lugar para no llamar demasiado la atención. Aunque supongo que el simple hecho de ser la boda de un Señor Feudal llama la atención. Disculpa lo que dije hace un momento, no quería intrometerme. Es solo que… la forma en que te miraba, pues…yo pensé que…

-Que era mi novio –terminó Tenten, sabiendo que se refería a Neji. No quería seguir hablando de eso, pero si no jamás la dejaría en paz. Así que siguió –Mi novio se llama Shino Aburame, es domador de insectos y lo veré en tres días. Neji, el chico al que mencionas, era solo mi amigo…

-¿Era? –preguntó la chica con una mezcla de curiosidady asombro.

Tenten asintió, para después seguir en donde se había quedado antes de ser interrumpida.

-Tuvimos una estúpida pelea, cuando cumplimos dieciocho. Pero eso ya no importa.

Mika la miraba con los ojos abiertos, pues nunca habría creído oír semejante cosa. A ella le habían enseñado que, pese a las diferencias, nunca se podía dejar de querer a una persona, por mucho que uno tratara.

Tenten no le prestó atención y siguió comiendo el trozo de pan que le quedaba en las manos, absorta en sus pensamientos. Aún tenía la opción de regresar a la villa, pasar más tiempo con Shino y olvidarse de sus problemas, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Sus razones no eran realmente buenas, Gai-sensei ya se había marchado, sus compañeros la interrogarían, ya había desempacado, y no le pagarían. ¿Eran en realidad esos los verdaderos motivos? No.Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie: a las personas les gusta sufrir, tienen esa necesidad. Cuando todo marcha bien siempre buscan un pretexto para empeorara las cosas, talvez no concientemente, pero lo hacen, y ella no era la excepción.

Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al jardín. Miraba la puerta principal con cierta duda, pues no sabía si permanecer ahí o cruzar del otro lado. Aún lo estaba pensando cuando Lee y Neji entraron por ella, ambos con el humor que los caracterizaba, uno alegre y el otro serio, talvez algo avergonzado del primero.

La kunoichi se paralizó y trató de no parecer nerviosa, pues ya era tarde para escapar. Lee pasó por delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días Tenten. –le dijo –Deberías levantarte más temprano, el día está magnifico como para desperdiciarlo en hacer nada.

Tenten le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso seria cuando el Hyuga pasó enfrente. Él se detuvo en seco, mirándola, lo que la puso más nerviosa. La examino de arriba a abajo y se detuvo en su boca, se acerco a ella y tocó su labio inferior con el dedo, como si limpiara algo. Tenten se congelo ante aquella acción, sintió el dedo cálido del Hyuga sobre su labio y trato de controlarse. Se sintió más relajada cuando el chico hubo terminado. Él le mostró el dedo con el que acababa de tocarla, estaba manchado, como de un color vino, pero más oscuro.

-Mermelada –dijo el Hyuga limpiándose el dedo.

Tenten se sorprendió al oírlo decir eso ¿mermelada¿Ni siquiera un "buenos días"¿Solo "mermelada"?

-Deberías tener más cuidado cuando comas –siguió Neji con cierto aire de despreocupación. –O la próxima te embarrarás toda la cara. –dijo burlón y reanudó su camino detrás de Lee para después entrar al comedor.

Tenten permaneció quieta por unos segundos. Ahora todo estaba claro: Neji quería jugar, talvez solo estaba paranoica , pero su duda de quedarse o no en aquel pueblo acababa de disiparse: se quedaría, le gustaban los retos, le gustaba complicarse, le gustaba sufrir.

* * *

_Es increíble__ lo que puede hacer una personas por orgullo ¿O no?, jaja. Ps espero q les haya gustado xq a mi sí, jiji. El nombre del capitulo me pareció divertido. Me gustaría saber su opinión, espero no haberme demorado en subirlo. Xfas dejen reviews. Todas la opiniones son tomadas en cuenta._

_Subiré el siguiente lo más pronto posible, grax x leer._


	3. Primer Beso

_Y como dije: lo subí lo más rápido que pude, jeje. disfrutenlo y por favor dejen reviews al final._

_Y para que no digan que Neji es el único que se avienta a los besos... muahaha... mejor me callo, xq voy a acabar x contarles todo. Disfrutenlo_

* * *

Primer Beso

Tenten entró en el comedor con el propósito de hablar con Neji, pero solo había encontrado a Lee y a Mika sentados junto a la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Neji? –preguntó la castaña bruscamente.

-En su habitación –contesto Lee, con la boca llena- Pero ten cuidado, estaba algo extraño en la mañana, como ido.

Con que ido ¿eh? Pues ella lo regresaría a la realidad aunque tuviera que golpearlo (cosa que no le habría molestado en lo más mínimo.)

Se largó dando grandes zancadas, dispuesta a poner al Hyuga en su lugar.

-Estúpida mermelada- se dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la habitación del muchacho. -¿Cómo es que Neji solo dice mermelada? Mejor se hubiera quedado callado.

00000

Neji estaba tomando un baño. El agua caliente recorría su espalda y el vapor lo relajaba y lo ayudaba a pensar. Tenten… ¿Había hecho bien en besarla¿Lo había hecho porque sentía algo por ella, o solo porque quería jugar¿Se podría arreglar el problema que habían tenido hace tantos años? y, lo más importante ¿Podría Tenten olvidarse de Shino?

Aquellas situaciones le daban vueltas en la cabeza ¿Estaba enamorado? si era así ¿Desde cuándo?

Cerró la llave, se envolvió en una toalla, dejando su torso descubierto y salió. Algo llamo su atención: Tenten estaba parada frente a él, como atontada.

Ahora ella lo miraba, lo miraba como nunca lo había hecho y él permanecía inmóvil.

El Hyuga, sin querer, la había desarmado por completo. Toda la determinación y el coraje que había juntado para hablar con él se habían desvanecido en un segundo. Sus ojos se pasearon por el muchacho, intentando no interceptar los de él. El cabello, negro como el ébano, le goteaba, haciendo que sus brazos y su pecho se llenara de gotitas; algo que lo hacía verse ¿sexy? 

Tenten se sorprendió a si misma pensando eso e intentó reprimirlo, pero por más que quería no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Algo en él la atraía, algo que no había experimentado en much tiempo.

Avanzó hacia él, con pasos torpes y lo hizo retroceder.

-Tenten… -comenzó el Hyuga, cuando se encontró aprisionado contra la pared. La kunoichi posó sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, estaba frío por la humedad, pero al mismo tiempo caliente.

La chica se paró de puntillas, para compensar los seis centímetros de estatura que había de diferencia entre ambos. Notaba su nerviosismo ¿Neji nervioso? Que irónico.

-Tenten… -volvió a decir el Hyuga, pero ella le plantó un beso y se abrazó de su cuello.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Tenten no lo soltaba, y aunque él quería detenerla no podía hacer nada para zafarse, por temor a lastimarla.

La chica se acercó más a él. Neji olía su cabello, trataba de controlarse, estaba tratando… y entonces él también la besó, y la abrazó por la cintura.

Dejaron de forcejear. Esta vez era él el que estaba "aprisionado" contra la pared y eso le gustaba. Por su parte, la joven castaña no pensaba en nada más que no fuera aquel beso. Prolongaron ese momento todo lo que pudieron, ninguno de los dos quería que acabara, porque sabían que si eso ocurría talvez jamás volverían a sentir lo mismo. 

Neji la empujó hacia la cama, sin soltarla, sin zafarse de ese beso. ¿Shino¿A quién le importaba Shino? Ese era su momento, el momento de los dos, el que habían estado esperando por muchos años.

Y entonces… ella se detuvo, al recordar porque había ido a buscarlo.

-No… no puedo –le dijo al Hyuga, apartándolo con sus manos –hay algo que no te he dicho aún, algo que no le he dicho a nadie. -ya no podía reclamarle lo de la mermelada.

Para Neji ya nada importaba. No le importaba que lo vieran mal, ni que lo tacharan de estúpido, ni que le dijeran amargado. Solo le importaba estar junto a ella, sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿De qué se trata?

La kunoichi se volteó nerviosa.

-Shino… y yo…

-¿Qué? –insistió Neji, temiendo lo peor.

-… estamos comprometidos.

-Ah… vaya. –se levantó de la cama, desanimado. – ¿No hay algo que puede hacer?

-Yo… lo siento tanto.

-No lo dejarás ¿verdad?

-No… no lo… no lo se.

-¿Y qué necesito? 

-¿Qué necesitas para qué? –se sorprendió Tenten.

-¿Qué necesito para hacer que lo olvides y que vengas conmigo¿Un milagro talvez? –se estaba enfadando.

-Neji…

-¡Dime!

-¡No me grites!

Se miraron por unos segundos, quería volver a besarla y que ella le correspondiera. Quería un segundo beso.

-Solo necesitas tres cosas, y ya tienes una a medias. –dijo Tenten.un tanto distraida–Encuentra tú las demás. 

-Bien…

La kunoichi se levantó, y antes de salir de la habitación le dijo:

-Mejor vístete.

* * *

_Ejem... no me tachen de sexosa, (no puse nd malo¬¬) Y ps pasando a otras cosas... como les decía al principio esta vez fue Tenten la q se aventó._

_Supongo q ya saben cuales son las 3 cosas ¿vdd?_

_Bno... espero q sí les haya gustado este capi q está cortito, y si no de todos modos dejenme reviews. Ya salí de la escuela, asi q a lo mejor los subo más rápido._

_Ya me voy. Baeeee._


	4. Una Mirada P2

_Ok, me tardé. No me linchen, se me secó el cerebro, se me acabaron las neuronas, se me fue la inspiración (malditos examenes XD), haha, pero he cumplido. Aquí está. Lamento las molestias._

_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes (y eso incluye a Neji T.T) me pertenecen. Todos son de Masasi Kishimoto._

* * *

Capitulo 4:Una Mirada (parte dos)

En el preciso instante en que salió de la habitación su mente se disipó ¿Tres cosas? ¿De dónde diablos había salido eso? ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Por qué le había dado ilusiones? ¿Por qué por un momento, un insignificante momento, se había olvidado de Shino?

-Mierda- se dijo, y mordió su labio inferior por la frustración. ¿Cómo había hablado? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir semejante estupidez? "Necesitas tres cosas" Menudo problema, pero no había sido mentira. Shino solo había necesitado tres cosas para conquistarla. De todos modos aunque Neji descubriera unas cuantas seguramente no descubriría la última, y si lo hacía era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo. Por lo tanto, no había porque preocuparse.

El resto del día transcurrió con rapidez, más sin embargo, con mucha tensión. Las evasivas por parte de la kunoichi no pasaban desapercibidas, ni por Lee, ni por Neji, ni por cualquier otra persona que hubiera puesto atención.

La noche se impuso más rápido de lo acostumbrado. Lee había pasado el día vigilando la entrada, Neji espiando a todos los ocupantes de la casa, y Tenten se había dedicado a observar con detenimiento los preparativo del banquete, cosa que no le agradaba en los más mínimo. Sabía cocinar, pero no conocía ni la mitad de los ingredientes con que preparaban ciertos platillos, por lo cual se la había pasado preguntando todo el día y probando especias como estúpida.

Neji entró fatigado al comedor y se sentó mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero. Un fuerte bufido de molestia lo sobresaltó. Se había sentado sobre el pie de Lee, quien estaba tendido en el suelo, así que se apresuró a moverse.

-Deberías fijarte en dónde te sientas –se quejó su compañero.

El Hyuga se asomó por debajo de la mesa. Tenten también se encontraba ahí, tendida y con una cara de fastidio enorme. Estaba maldiciendo en voz baja mientras recordaba el odioso sabor que se había impregnado en su lengua, tan concentrada, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Neji había entrado. El Hyuga tampoco le habló, no quería fastidiarle más el día.

Comieron en silencio, cada quien sumido en su propio pensamiento, apenas concientes de la presencia de los demás. Por fin, pasados unos minutos, Lee se levantó y salió distraídamente. Neji lo vio alejarse.

Tenten seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, todavía algo inconciente de la presencia del Hyuga. Él la miró. Esa chica; la que estaba ahí tirada, maldiciendo, apenas conciente de su presencia; era la chica con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Talvez antes había querido salir con ella por puro interés, pero ahora… era diferente. Se sentía un tanto extraño. Al verla se sentía… feliz, nervioso, desesperado; se sentía una persona diferente.

El repentino silencio lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Dirigió la mirada hacía la kunoichi y se dio cuenta de que se había callado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tenten un tanto ofendida, al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

-Na… nada –repuso el Hyuga.

La mirada de la chica se volvió más intensa. Sus ojos se posaron en los de él, era imposible apartar la mirada. Después de unos segundos, la expresión de Tenten se suavizó y una leve sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Se levantó y pasó al lado del genio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó esta vez el Hyuga, antes de que ella pudiera salir.

La kunoichi giró la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

-Llevas una… y media. –y antes de que Neji alcanzará a preguntar cualquier otra cosa, salió del comedor.

Una vez afuera se puso a pensar. La cosa se estaba volviendo más complicada, Neji la había mirado como solo Shino lo había hecho, no con interés ni de manera promiscua, si no como una persona enamorada… pero eso era totalmente ridículo. Neji no podía estar enamorado, y menos de ella. Pero lo había visto.

La confusión se apoderó de ella nuevamente. Por una parte estaba feliz de que Neji la hubiera mirado así, pero por otra… estaba Shino. Era el único que le había demostrado que en verdad la amaba, y no quería romperle el corazón, todavía lo amaba. No podía olvidarlo tan rápidamente.

El corazón, en el que solo había estado Shino presente, ahora también abría un espacio para Neji, no tan grande, pero estaba ahí. Echó a llorar, aún más desesperada. ¿Y si eso era pasajero? Neji le gustaba, pero estaba enamorada del Aburame.

¿Acaso era posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

-Estúpido Neji -sabía que él no tenía la culpa, pero ¿con quién más podía desquitarse? Le había fastidiado más el día, tal vez sin darse cuenta.

Solo el recuerdo de qauella mirada la hacía sentirse mejor... y a la vez peor.

Se estaba torturando mentalmente, así que decidió irse a acostar.

Dos días, solo dos días para poder salir de ahí y regresar a Konoha. No faltaba tanto, podía lograrlo... y Neji no. Neji no podría desifrar tres cosas lo demás en dos días. ¿O sí?

* * *

_Listo, perdonenme x la tardansa, pero motivos están explicados arriba._

_Por favor dejen reviews, nio importa q sean regaños, jitomatasos, etc._

_Espero que les halla gustado._

_Bye._


	5. Curiosidad, Confesiones y Vestidos

_Ps creo q esta vez me tardé menos, jeje. Y ps si no les gusta este capi acepto cuaqluier tipo q sugerencia y qejas XD._

_Disfrutenlo!!_

* * *

Curiosidad, Confesiones y Vestidos

Faltaba tan solo un día para la boda, un día para largarse… solo un día para poder aclarar sus confusiones. Llevaba levantada varias horas y había desayunado aparte, en su habitación, para evitar cualquier contacto con Neji.

No sabía por qué, pero solo estando con él se olvidaba de Shino. Aquello le hizo pensar que talvez alejándose del Hyuga podría aclarar su mente. Pero eso tenía su lado negativo porque, pese a la determinación que tenía de no acercársele, le iba a resultar totalmente imposible… y doloroso. ¿Por qué diablos Neji se había tenido que meter en su vida? ¿Por qué ella se había quedado sabiendo lo que iba a pasar? ¿Por orgullo… o por mera curiosidad?

Curiosidad… eso había sido, pero ¿de qué? Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien. Necesitaba hablar con Lee.

Salió de la habitación con pasos torpes, aún sumida en sus pensamientos. Lee debía encontrarse en los jardines… o en la puerta principal.

Después de preguntar al jardinero encontró a Lee entrenando. El chico se detuvo al verla acercarse y le dirigió un alegre "Buenos días." Tenten correspondió al saludo y después preguntó:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El rostro del muchacho cambió repentinamente. Su expresión era de asombro, y de preocupación. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sentó junto a la kunoichi, sobre las escaleras de madera que daban al campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó una vez que se hubieran sentado. Aunque era de esperarse el tema de conversación. Cuatro años atrás había sucedido algo similar: Tenten buscándolo con pasos torpes, arrastrando los pies hasta cierto punto, con cara de… zombie.

Tenten se movió algo incomoda y dirigió la mirada al suelo, dándole a entender a Lee que se trataba de Neji.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volvieron a reñir?

-¡Ojala! Es mucho peor.

-¿A qué te refieres con "mucho peor"?

-¿Qué entiendes tú por "mucho peor"?

Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que Lee contestara con otra pregunta.

-¿Quién empezó?

-Los dos.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

Al escuchar estas palabras Tenten levantó la cabeza bruscamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el chico. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquella pregunta.

-Lo que haces siempre cuando sucede algo así. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿No entiendes como me siento?!

-Es tu culpa. Tú decidiste quedarte.

-Yo no… ¡yo no quería…!

-¡¿Ah, no?! –Lee la interrumpió con brusquedad. –Entonces déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué le diste la oportunidad? ¿Te obligó acaso?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-Porque… necesitaba saber.

-¡¿Saber?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A quién amabas más?!

-¡No!

-Entonces

-Porque… quería saber si podía, si en verdad él… -la voz se le quebró durante unos segundos –si en verdad había cambiado. Si podía obedecer a sus sentimientos antes que a su orgullo.

-Tenías curiosidad. –No era una pregunta, pero la kunoichi asintió. -¿Y ahora que harás?

-No lo se.

-Pues algo tienes que hacer.

-Ya lo se.

Otro silenció incomodo…

-Neji no va a cambiar. ¿Vas a arruinar tu relación con Shino solo por lo que él pueda decirte? ¿Sólo por qué dice que te ama?

-No lo ha hecho.

-¿Entonces qué hizo para confundirte tanto?

Tenten guardó silencio y se ruborizó levemente. Lee se levantó sorprendido al ver la reacción de su compañera. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de aguantar sus palabras. Pero finalmente dijo con una nota de frustración en la voz:

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Lo besaste? –la chica asintió -¡¿Lo besaste?!

-¡Sí! ¿Qué no entiendes?

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se… estaba ahí parado, y yo… Él me besó antes –dijo para defenderse.

-Eso no te excusa. Tú lo besaste después. Lo único que me pregunto es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-Qué necesitaba tres cosas.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te enamorarás de él?

Ella asintió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo se, no fue apropósito. Solo salió.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? Te dejaste vulnerable.

-Ya se –le molestaba que le aclarara las cosas que eran obvias, sin embargo se aguantó las ganas de reprochárselo.

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

La kunoichi suspiró antes de contestar:

-"Necesitas tres cosas"

-Eso no me dice nada.

-¡Una mirada, dos besos y tres palabras! ¡¿Qué acaso no es obvio?!

-¡Perdóname por no pensar igual que tú! –dijo ofendido. Después de unos segundos volvió a hablar -¿Y qué tal va?

-Lleva la mitad.

-O sea…

-Una mirada y un beso.

-Eso si que es un problema.

-Ya se.

Lee volvió a sentarse junto a la kunoichi.

-Tenten-san

Ambos ninjas se voltearon para quedar de frente a la persona que había hablado. Se trataba de uno de los empleados de la casa.

-¿Sí?

-Kimuri-sama quiere verla.

Suponiendo por el "sama" debía tratarse de la abuela de Mika. Tenten se levantó y siguió al empleado. Éste la condujo a una habitación más grande que las que había visto hasta el momento. La abuela de Mika se encontraba dentro.

-Pasa –le dijo la anciana cuando la vio en la entrada.

-Buenos días Kimuri-sama. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-La boda será mañana –de nuevo algo que era obvio –He dispuesto una estrategia perfecta para ustedes. El chico del byakugan vigilará la puerta principal y los alrededores, el cejudo vigilará la entrada al salón, y tú… estarás dentro.

-¿Dentro del salón? –Aquello le sorprendió. Seguramente se vería mal que la protección estuviera dentro del salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

-Como dama de honor. –aclaró la anciana.

Vaya, eso se que era una gran sorpresa. La idea de ser una dama de honor… era totalmente descabellada.

-Disculpe, se que le interesa que todo salga bien el día de la boda, pero ¿No cree que debería tomar en cuenta la opinión de su nieta?

-Precisamente por eso lo he dicho. No sabía como hacer que ayudarás sin estar fuera del salón, así que mi nieta fue la de la idea.

-Pero… no vengo preparada. No tengo que ponerme.

-Eso se puede solucionar –la anciana se acercó a un armario tan grande y largo que abarcaba una de las paredes; lo abrió, dejando a la vista un sin fin de vestidos de todo tipo y para todas las edades. Miró a Tenten detenidamente antes de tomar un vestido largo y azul, de un estilo conservador. –Póntelo –le dijo tendiéndole la prenda.

Tenten lo tomó sin rezongar. El vestido le quedaba bien. La anciana la miró.

-Demasiado… llamas mucho la atención. Ponte este –esta vez le tendió un vestido verde de tirantes, pero al verla con él movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Se puso a rebuscar en el armario hasta que sacó un vestido rojo.

Tenten lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó con un gesto de disgusto.

-¿No cree que es algo…atrevido? –el vestido consistía de una falda larga, pero conforme subía un triángulo iba cobrando forma, lo que lo hacía verse muy escotado.

-No dije que te lo pondrías así –esta vez le tendió una blusa rosa, sin mangas. –va abajo.

La kunoichi se puso el vestido, no muy convencida de que le quedará bien. Iba totalmente en contra de su estilo. Al mirarse en el espejo tampoco se sintió muy convencida, pero la anciana dio a entender que ese era el vestido adecuado.

-Puedes irte –le dijo, y le dio la espalda para seguir con los asuntos que tenía pendientes.

A Tenten le sorprendió encontrar a Lee afuera cuando salió.

-¿Qué quería? –preguntó el muchacho antes de que su compañera llegara a su lado.

-Que me probara unos vestidos.

-¿Para?

-Quiere que vigile a su nieta, y que de paso sea su dama de honor.

-Que familia más loca

-Lee, aquí todos estamos locos –dijo entre risas.

-¿Y qué harás con Neji?

-Lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

-¿Golpearlo?

-Hablar con él. Necesito aclarar lo que pasó hace cuatro años.

-¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para eso?

-Más vale tarde que nunca. Además, si quiero salir de esta necesito saber lo que pasó esa noche, necesito saber por qué… si hablaba en serio.

-Te deseo suerte –se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Neji. Tenten miró a Lee con asombro, confundida ¿Cómo es que sabía que quería hablar con el Hyuga? El chico le dirigió una sonrisa antes de irse –No lo hagas esperar más.

* * *

_Piedad noo me maten si lo odian, hice mi mayor esfuerzo, Jeje._

_Ps pasandoa otros temas les deseo un feliz dia del studiante!! _

_Dejen reviews x fas._

_Bye_


	6. Verdades

_Me tardé mucho a pesar de las vacaciones xD, jeje. Esq lo reesecribí cuando lo iba a subir. Espero q los disfruten!_

* * *

Verdades

Neji Hyuga se encontraba parado junto a la cama, con una cara de ansiedad imposible de disimular. Lee le había dicho que Tenten tenía que hablar con él, pero el simple hecho de que no esperara ni siquiera unas horas, lo había puesto muy nervioso.

Tenten se detuvo junto a la puerta, ya cerrada, y espero a que alguno de los dos rompiera el silencio.

-…

-…

-…

-Yo… -fue ella quien se atrevió a hablar –ehm…

-Ya se a que vienes.

-Ah… entonces…

-Sí

-Bien –la kunoichi se sentó en la cama. El Hyuga jaló una silla que se encontraba en un rincón, y la puso frente a la maestra de armas, para poder sentarse.

Neji la miro profundamente. No podía esperar más…

Tenten bajó la mirada y volvió a comenzar con la misma monosilábica palabra:

-Yo… quiero hablar contigo –ahora era ella la que decía cosas totalmente obvias, pero eso no importaba. Neji asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara –, sobre lo que pasó hace…

-Cuatro años –el heredero del Bouke decidió interrumpir, para disminuir el estrés sobre la kunoichi. –Bien. –se paró derecho, adoptando la misma postura de cuando le leía un informe de alguna misión a la Hokage, y comenzó a hablar –Veintiuno de enero. Dos ninjas (específicamente tú y yo) se encuentran en una misión en Suna. Una de ellas (o sea tú) se involucra emocionalmente con el hermano del Kazekage…

-Mph –Tenten soltó un bufido y cruzó los brazos, molesta por la aclaración. Neji continuó como si no hubiera habido interrupción.

-El otro (o sea yo) se molesta por aquella actitud, pero permanece callado hasta pasadas las dos semanas.

**Flash Back**

_-¿Qué tanto le ves? –preguntó Neji Hyuga, mientras __acomodaba el futon del lado izquierdo en la habitación de huéspedes._

_-¿A quién? –preguntó Tenten, __mientras realizaba la misma acción del otro lado de la pequeña recamara._

_El calor seguía siendo inaguantable, y también el frío por la noche, pero ya estaban más acostumbrados al clima de Suna._

_-A ese… Kankuro –dijo Neji, pronunciando el nombre con desprecio._

_-Pues evidentemente algo_

_-No tiene nada de especial_

_-Ja ¿Y tú sí?_

_-Sí –respondió sin vacilar, irritando aún más a Tenten._

_-¿Cómo qué?_

_Los ojos platinados del Hyuga se posaron sobre la kunoichi; ella volteó y sostuvo la mirada, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo._

_-Pues yo no soy un bruto,…_

_-Pues te comportas como uno_

_-Soy el genio de la hoja, el genio de los Hyuga, y el heredero del Bouke._

_-Y también eres un idiota ególatra._

_-Mph _

_-…_

_-Por lo menos no soy un dejado –dijo el Hyuga, de manera que Tenten pudo escuchar perfectamente._

_-¡¿Qué?! –la kunoichi lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras su mano izquierda se preparaba automáticamente para sacar un kunai._

_-Ya me oíste. –Neji permaneció sereno, sin darle importancia a la reacción de su compañera._

_-No soy una dejada_

_-Lo que tú digas –dijo el Hyuga, ignorando el comentario y sirviéndose e un tazón un poco de la sopa que les habían dejado para cenar._

_Tenten sintió ganas de aventarle el kunai. La estaba ignorando después de lo que le había dicho… y seguía como si nada, comiendo muy tranquilo._

_Se acercó a él, y de un manotazo hizo que el tazón que sostenía en las manos acabara en el suelo. Neji la miró, y después miró el tazón, analizando lo que acababa de pasar._

_-Seré dejada, pero al menos no soy arrogante._

_-Tiraste mi comida –observó el Hyuga, ignorando el comentario anterior._

_-¡Ni reprimida! –continuó ella, más furiosa que nunca._

_-¿Se supone que me voy a dormir con el estomago vacío?_

_Tenten estaba harta de aquel comportamiento, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se atrevió a decir lo que hizo que Neji reaccionara._

_-¡Y por lo menos tengo sentimientos!_

_Por un momento pensó que había llegado demasiado lejos. Los ojos de Neji se volvieron sombríos, dándole una expresión en el rostro de maniaco asesino. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia su compañera, la cual había retrocedido unos pasos, para evitar que el Hyuga le pusiera un dedo encima. Mientras Neji avanzaba, ella retrocedía, esperando el momento de soltar el kunai. Sin embargo aquel juego no duró muchos, debido que Tenten acabó acorralada entre el mueble más cercano y el mismo Hyuga._

_-¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo sentimientos? –preguntó, tapándole todas las salidas posibles._

_Tenten intentó evadir el tema... había metido la pata, pero no encontró como, y conociendo a Neji se estarían un buen rato así si ella no contestaba, incluso toda la noche._

_-No te apasiona nada. Jamás te he visto preocupado por Lee… ni por tu propia familia, y… nunca te has enamorado._

_Neji la miró con furia, como si estuviera a punto de __clavarle una shuriken en el cuello, ella apretó el kunai que tenía en su mano, sin embargo él no hizo ningún movimiento._

_-Yo… voy a dormirme. –dijo, nerviosa de que el Hyuga pudiera cambiar de opinión respecto a lo de la shuriken. Neji la tomó del brazo y soltó lo que a Tenten le pareció la incoherencia más grande de su vida:_

_-Cásate conmigo._

_Tenten lo miró horrorizada, con los ojos como platos, sin atreverse a decir nada… ella siempre había sentido algo por él, pero jamás pensó ser correspondida, y ahora…esto._

_-Neji… somos muy jóvenes._

_-¿Eso es un sí?_

_-Yo…, no. No me casaré contigo. –dijo mientras analizaba el comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo su compañero - No, porque es un simple capricho tuyo._

_-No lo es_

_-No eres nada creativo –soltó una risita amarga, desmoronando toda esperanza de que Neji había cambiado._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-¡¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor para evitar que saliera con Kankuro?!_

_-Yo…_

_-¡¿Por qué no mejor dices la verdad?! ¡¿Por qué no aceptas que no puedes verme sin ti?¡_

_-Yo no…_

_-Tú tienes la maldita necesidad de que te presten atención, sea cual sea el método, de que te elogien todo el tiempo. Pero conforme pasaron los años muchos de tus compañeros te igualaron… y no puedes vivir con eso. Yo soy la única que se ha quedado contigo y no puedes soportar la idea de que me vaya, pero entiende que algún día lo haré... y espero que sea pronto._

_-¡¿Así que esa es tu reacción?!_

_-¡¿Qué querías?! ¡¿Qué me lanzara a tus brazos diciendo te amo?!_

_-__¡Era más fácil!_

_-¡No, no lo era! Crees saberlo todo, pero no es así… no eres perfecto._

_-¡¿Y él si?!_

_-¡Él me respeta!_

_-¡Él solo quiere que creas eso!_

_-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!Acaso lees mentes?!_

_-No, pero…_

_-¡Entonces no lo sabes!_

_-¡¿Peleamos porque te pedí matrimonio?!_

_-¡No, peleamos porque eres un idiota!_

_-Te asusta_

_-¿Qué seas idiota? Por supuesto que no._

_-Te asusta el compromiso, __eres… un alma libre que no quiere ser atada. _

_-No me asusta el matrimonio_

_-Entonces cásate conmigo_

_-¿Quieres qué me case contigo para probarte que no le tengo miedo al compromiso?_

_-Hummm… sí_

_-¡No puedo creerlo! Enserio eres… increíblemente arrogante. ¡¿Por qué no dices lo que sientes?! ¡¿Por qué no dices que me amas?! ¡¿O le tienes miedo a eso?!_

_-No hablamos de mí._

_-Ahora sí._

_-¡¿Quieres hablar de mi?! ¡Hablemos de mí! ¡Hablemos del hombre sin sentimientos que no soporta verte con alguien más, que no soporta que los demás sean felices menos él! ¡Hablemos del tonto de Neji Hyuga!_

_-Ay por favor, no seas dramático._

_-No,__ escucha…_

_-Tú escucha. No pienso dejar que arruines mi vida, no pienso…_

_Tenten__ abrió los ojos como platos. Neji la estaba besando, seguramente para que se callara, pero lo estaba haciendo. Por un momento dejó de pensar, pero al recordar las palabras de él comenzó a forcejear con el muchacho, enfadada por lo que estaba haciendo._

_-No puedo creerlo –Kankuro se quedó petrificado, viendo la escena, y después echó a correr. En ese momento un montón de cosas ocurrieron: Tenten golpeó a Neji y salió corriendo, intentando alcanzar al joven de la arena; Neji se cayó contra el ropero y la bandeja de comida se le vino encima; y varios gritos se escuharon en el pasillo._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Y después de eso… tú y yo regresamos a Konoha. Solo estuvimos dos días más en Suna. Tú… -Neji se rascó la cabeza y enrojeció de vergüenza –te molestaste conmigo por haber arruinado tu relación con Kankuro.

-Sí.

-Y pasamos de ser mejores amigos a maldecirnos cuando nos veíamos.

-Hasta que Lee nos detuvo, y entonces solo nos tratamos como compañeros, ni más ni menos.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Tras unos minutos Tenten volvió a hablar.

-¿Quiero saber si fue verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Si en verdad… querías que me casara contigo.

El Hyuga se quedó callado, intentando escoger sus palabras con cuidado. Después de un rato la miró de la misma forma gélida que no mostraba desde hace años.

-No lo se. Yo no… no recuerdo si en verdad quería casarme contigo.

-Ah –Tenten bajó la cabeza y se levantó, dándole la espalda, para salir de la habitación.

Neji la tomó por el brazo, como lo había hecho muchos años atrás, y la miró a los ojos.

-Que no recuerde si quería o no casarme contigo no significa que ahora no quiera. Hoy estoy más que decidido de que en verdad quiero casarme contigo.

Tenten lo miró, estaba a punto de llorar. Neji se mantuvo expectante a una respuesta, sin embargo la kunoichi solo salió de la habitación sin siquiera darle tiempo de detenerla nuevamente. El Hyuga se quedó parado convencido de que a Tenten en realidad le aterraba el compromiso, y se preguntó como es que Shino había logrado que la respuesta de la kunoichi hubiera sido "sí"

* * *

_Ya se q esta muy cortito y q me tardé demasiado, pero aunq suene estupido se me fue el hilo de la historia, jeje. Respondo reviews abajo._

**Frentu-chan: Waa! haha (perdon x eso xD) ps espero q este tmb te haya gustado (si es q lo leiste) y tmb espero q se te haya pasado la gripa. Respecto al vestido... yo tampoco comprendí muy bn ahora q lo volví a leer xD (lo se... suena tonto) solo digamos q tiene un gran escote. Y Lee... es un gran tipo (enserio q paciencia xq yo ya habría golpeado a Tenten xD) Grax x tu opinión! y espero q sigas leyendo y me dejes un review (si no es mucha molestía) XOXOX**

**midory: Ay ntp, mi hermana tmpco le habia entendido (y eso q la tengo todo el dia en la casa, pero supongo q me da el avionazo xD) Espero q este pequeño capi haya disipado un poco tus dudas.**

**sakkiuchiha: Me tardé, jeje, espero q no haya sido una gran molestia, pero espero q este capi tmb lo hayas leido y q te haya gustado.**

**Kallen-san: Ps muchas grax! yo tmb espero llevarme bn contigo y espero q este capi haya sido de tu agrado!**

**nekito.tennie: Ps grax x decidirte (en verdad soy muy mala para los summary, jeje) pero me da gusto q sí lo hayas leido y mucho mas q te haya gustado! Espero q este capi no haya dejado desepciones ... y si, lo de Shino probablemente sea raro xD**

**Maresk321: Jeje, lamento haberme tardado. Si... Shino y Tenten es algo extraño, pero se me ocurrió xq en un capitulo de relleno los vi juntos... y no se veían tan mal xD. Espero q te haya gustado!**

**ladysophie27: Aqui esta la conti! Espero q te haya gustado eh! haha. Te cuidas**

**azumi hyuga****: Q bueno q te gustó! Y ps ahora ya sbs lo q pasó con Neji y Tenten. X supuesto q seguiré con este fic! Cuidate. Bye.**

**Nota:** _Es posible q me tarde en actualizar (principalmente xq tmb estoy atrasada con los otros fics), pero la conti es segura (no pienso dejarlo a medias) y ps les agradezco su tiempo y su paciencia. X favor reviews (si no es mucha molestia) ._

_XOXOX_

_Se cuidan!_

_Bye!_


	7. Segundo beso No te amo

_Sí... muchos años que no escribo y les pido una disculpa enorme pero simplemente perdí la inspiración, la paciencia, el tiempo libre... pretextos hay mucho y entiendo si se molestan o que ya no lo lean, pero ahora qu ando más de tiempo libre he vuelto a escribir. Como dije no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y más vale tarde que nunca, entonces espero que me disculpen y lo disfruten :)_

* * *

Segundo beso. No te amo.

Llevaba más de 2 horas de pie junto a la novia, con el vestido rojo que la abuela de la misma le había dado y unos zapatos que podrían remplazar perfectamente todos los kunais y shurikens que llevaba escondidos entre sus ropas.

"Que ya termine, que ya termine" era lo único que podía pensar. La impaciencia le estaba ganando. No quería estar en una boda ¿Por qué todo giraba en torno a compromisos?

-Cásate conmigo.- Aquellas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su cabeza, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención en vigilar la boda.

Dos veces había escuchado esa propuesta y solo la última había dicho que sí. Shino… ¿qué sentiría Shino si de repente ella anulara el compromiso?, y por su parte ¿qué sentiría Neji si no le daba una oportunidad, si la veía casándose con otro hombre?

Menudo lío.

La boda transcurrió sin problemas, lo mismo que el banquete y el festejo que le siguieron. Al final del día estaba tan cansada que solo quería tomar un buen baño e irse a dormir. Lee y Neji se veían menos apagados, a pesar de que sus encargos había requerido más energía, pues el joven del Byakugan había estado usando su poder todo el día para vigilar y Lee se la había pasado quieto como estatua en la entrada del salón.

"Debe ser por los tacones" pensó y los maldijo mientras se los quitaba y los aventaba a una esquina del miró en el espejo. Odiaba ese vestido rojo y su pronunciado escote. Odiaba esa boda. Odiaba sentirse tan confundida.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al percatarse del reflejo de Neji en el espejo, detrás de ella, junto a la puerta. Sus ojos se posaron en los del reflejo y ambos se quedaron así, sin moverse, sin desviar la mirada.

-Ese vestido es horrible –dijo él, rompiendo el silencio y en forma burlona.

-Me esperaba algo mas tierno como "Tenten, te ves hermosa" –contestó ella con una risita, sorprendida por la espontaneidad del comentario.

-Te estaría mintiendo, además sabes que sí es horrible.

Tenten esbozó una sonrisa y ambos echaron a reír, como en los viejos tiempo, como antes de que se pelearan, como los buenos amigos que eran.

Se sorprendieron a sí mismos disfrutando de aquel momento y, poco a poco, sus risas se apagaron.

Seguían viéndose a través del reflejo. Neji se acercó y se colocó justo detrás de ella, podía sentir su respiración en el cuello. Los fríos dedos del Hyuga apartaron el cabello de Tenten y al contacto con su cuello la hicieron erizarse.

-Es un error, y lo sabes –dijo el, mientra jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. –Casarte con Shino es un error.

-Tal vez lo sea casarme contigo –replicó ella, pero no estaba del todo convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Y quién dice que no? Míranos – dijo, dándole a entender que mirara el reflejo en el espejo.

Tenten lo hizo. Eran perfectos, no podía entender a donde quería llegar Hyuga; eran complemento el uno del otro, eran vida y alegría juntos, eran el amor más puro que alguien pudiera ver, pero también el más orgulloso.

Neji la tomó por los hombros y la giró de forma que esta vez se veían frente a frente. A Tenten le pareció que habría la boca, como intentando decirle algo.

-¿Si? – se apresuró a preguntar para tratar de ayudarlo.

-No te prometo –dijo él –lo que todo hombre le prometería a una mujer. No te prometo dejar de golpearte mientras entrenamos, ni dejar de regañarte cuando piense que haces algo mal, no te voy a pedir disculpas cuando yo tenga la razón y no lo aceptes y mucho menos voy a dejar que me golpees por caprichos tuyos –Tenten dibujo una mueca de desconcierto –pero te prometo respeto, te prometo felicidad y…

-¿Y qué?

Neji se quedo callado por unos segundos y después prosiguió:

-No te voy a impedir que te cases con Shino, creo que es un error, pero arruiné tu relación con Kankuro y no quiero ser el causante de más dolor para ti. Cásate con quien ames, con quien te ame, con quien sientas que es el indicado porque te juro que en el momento en el que ese imbecil te haga sufrir no volverá a ver la luz del día otra vez.

En este punto su semblante se volvió más serio, su mirada más intensa. ¿Enserio era Neji Hyuga el que acababa de decir todo eso? ¿No había oído mal? ¿No estaba sorda?

Solo podía decirle una cosa:

-Bésame.

Esta vez fue el Hyuga el que dibujó una mueca de desconcierto en su cara.

-Tenten, te estoy diciendo que sigas feliz con Shino, ya no quiero arruinarte más…

-Bésame ahora o mañana será muy tarde.

Se miraron. Neji avanzó unos pasos y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, aun se seguían viendo.

-Eres hermosa –le dijo sonriendo.

-Y tu un engreído –ella también esbozó una sonrisa. –Bésame.

Neji obedeció y la besó, primero despacio y luego más rápido. Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía más salvaje, más apasionado. A Tenten le pareció sentir una gotita de sangre rodando por sus labios, pero no le importó: siguió besándolo. Neji se pegó más contra su cuerpo, sus labios recorrieron el cuello de ella con delicadeza y pasión y luego se volvieron a encontrar con los de ella.

Tenten lo miró y dos palabras salieron de su boca, sin siquiera pensarlo:

-Te amo.

Neji se detuvo, la miró muy serio y se alejó de ella.

-Te amo más de lo que he amado a alguien.

El silencio se volvió espeso, Neji se puso tenso, rígido, se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Va a decir algo? –pregunto ella con un brillo en los ojos, esperando.

-Lo siento- dijo él, agachando la mirada y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

-Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? –Neji se quedó callado, viendo el piso -¿Es que acaso no me amas?

-Yo… Tenten, enserio lo siento- puso un pie fuera de la habitación y cuando se disponía a salir una shurikens se detuvo al lado de su rostro. Volteó a ver en dirección en la que esta había llegado: Tenten la había lanzado.

-¡¿Solo dirás eso: lo siento?¡ -Estaba enojada, su respiración era agitada y su cara estaba roja; sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Neji le dirigió una mirada ensombrecida y salió de la habitación sin dar más explicaciones. De nuevo el orgullo le había ganado, el miedo a sentirse vulnerable. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía decir nada más que lo siento.

Mientras tanto Tenten estaba en la habitaron, sintiéndose estúpida y llorando de enojo.

* * *

_Jejeje... espero no haber perdio el hilo de la historia durante este tiempo ni el toque. Se que el capi es corto comparado con todo lo que me tardé en subirlo, pero siempre he sentido que los capitulos largos son algo tediozos tanto para leer como para escribir, no siempre, pero si escribo demasiado a veces me hago bolas. _

_Espero que dejen reviews :) _


End file.
